Jacob Krigstein (Wildstorm Universe)
When the Authority were incapacitated by Seth Cowie and being replaced by the G-7 nations sponsored Authority, Krigstein was unofficially booted off of the original team and has been taken his living in Southeast Asia. Embittered with the "cheap knock-offs" of the new Authority, Krigstein had attempted to send his superpowered creations against the new Authority, in which the battle(s) remain inconclusive. However, when the G-7 Authority has all been slain by Midnighter and Apollo, Krigstein remains off the team ever since, though the Authority's Carrier still holds some of Krigstein's odd "experiments" and tech in his former quarters. Post-Worldstorm Jacob Krigstein recently died shortly after the United Nations ceded Indonesia to him. With his death and without his leadership, Krigstein's superhuman army broken into separate factions, which some took the opportunity to place themselves above humanity given that they were previously kept in line by Krigstein's "off-switch" which also died with him. However, the rogue metahumans were altogether destroyed by the other metahumans who didn't approve of their ilk's intentions. Many of Krigstein's metahumans, such as Jose Delgado (aka Tankman), joined the peace-keeping agency Anthem. Due to the leading events of the Number of the Beast, Jacob Krigstein's "unorthodox" notes were put to use by the American government into cloning the remains of The High into super-soldiers. However, the initial experiments were very unsuccessful and scores of failed 'projects' were buried in mass graves, in which some still remain undiscovered. Eventually the United States Army Corps of Engineers manage to created a whole partheno-genetic division devoted entirely on The High, known as the "Reaper Initiative". This initiative successfully manage to create a series of High clones which were controlled by neural inhibitors and were dubbed "Reapers". In the result of the events of the so-called "Number of the Beast" incident, the Reapers went out of control and ultimately cause a extinction level event on Earth, creating a nuclear fallout and severe environmental changes to the planet. | Powers = Krigstein himself has no powers, unless you count the "most powerful imagination in the world", which has not yet been proven to be due to superpowers. Creator of The Americans super-team. | Abilities = Krigstein has a genius-level intellect | Strength = | Weaknesses = Krigstein is dyslexic | Equipment = Outfitted with some of the most high-tech equipment available. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Krigstein is noted to be despise by some while working for the American government, including Gen. Zebulon McCandless who supervise the Number of the Beast program. | Trivia = * Krigstein is based on legendary comic-book creator Jack Kirby, and indeed, The Engineer notes that he "probably would have created all your favorite comic book characters if he hadn't been snapped up by Eisenhower at the end of the war." Furthermore, Krigstein's army of superheroes contains analogues of many key characters from the Marvel Universe, such as the Americans, who are an Avengers analogue, consisting of Commander (Captain America), Tank Man (Iron Man), Storm-God (Thor), Hornet (Wasp) and Titan (Giant Man). | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters